Within the Darkness
by Keeper of the Shattered Dreams
Summary: Darkness consumes both worlds, and Sora's kids must defeat it.
1. Default Chapter

  
Kita Hiroshimira typed on her computer. Her program was now about complete. She knew, without a doubt, that this one was her key to success. Countless days had been wasted, in vain, furiously writing, just to find out that her work did not cut it.   
A smile spread across her oriental face. "Accepted!" she whispered. She slowly lowered her finger, tapped on the enter button, and....   
  
" Stupid Mr. Kamio!" mumbled Sora under her breath as she sat down at her desk at Kamio Fashion. Mr. Kamio had just rejected her entire fall wardrobe and she was ticked off. Just when her day couldn't get any worse, her Digivice started to beep. She dug through her purse and pulled out the 29 year old object. IT was a distress call.  
She knew what that meant. She logged on to her computer's e-mail.   
"Dear Sora, (Read the e-mail)  
Emergency in the Digital World. Please meet the others at the Oto Nao Elementary School.   
Sincerely,   
Gennai"   
  
"That's where Kari teaches," thought Sora as she grabbed her stuff and headed for the door.   
She thrusted the key into the ignition, and the car started with a rumble.   
As she sped along the highway, she realized that she had to pick up her daughter and son. They went to the middle school right by Oto Nao, so she thought that she would just give them the key to the house and have them walk home.   
She pulled up to the school and walked quickly into the school.   
"I need to pick up Juni and Shania please." She told the secretary.   
The stenographer told her it would be a couple of minutes, and she left to fetch the two twelve year olds.   
Sora sat in a chair to wait. Suddenly, she wasn't in the school anymore! The blank white wall were becoming a bluish mist, and the chair and floors became gravel and rocks. The people became Bakemon. Sora instantly shot up, and surveyed her surroundings . The Bakemon saw her and flew toward her. One grabbed her hand. One grabbed her foot. She kicked and screamed and yelled for help. But nobody came. The next thing she saw was black....   
  
  
Please r+r! the next one will be better!   
  



	2. Quinivara

Disclaimer-I don't own Digimon. Only Kita, Shania, Juni, and everyone I made up are mine   
  
T.K, the bearer of the crest of hope, and Kari, the bearer of the crest of light, were worried. The sky had darkened and their digivices were continually going off. "What was going on?" they wondered.   
They were both in Kari's kindergarten room, eagerly awaiting Sora's arrival. Tai, Matt, Cody, Yolei, Davis, Mimi, Izzy, Joe, and Ken were also gathered. Suddenly, the lights went out.   
"Whoa, its dark!" said Mimi "I don't like the dark."   
"I am sure the lights will come on soon." Reassured Matt   
But they didn't. For an hour, the Digidestin waited for Sora and the lights. IN an instant, a huge flash of light engulped them. As soon as it came, it retreated.   
"What was that!?" asked Yolei as she hung on to Ken .  
"I have got no idea." Whispered Matt. He looked around. They were no longer in Kari's classroom. Several ruined old Japanese buildings surrounded them. A huge temple-like structure loomed in front of them.   
"This looks like ancient Japan." Commented Izzy   
There was nobody insight.   
"Psst! Hey you! Come over here!" came a feminine voice from one of the buildings. "Hurry, before they find you! Quickly!"   
The Digidestin rushed over to where the voice originated.  
Tai slowly opened the door to a run down cottage. Inside was a women.   
Davis's heart leapt. She was gorgeous. She wore a sparkling clean white kimono, and had long shimmering black hair. She had two brown eyes laced with long eyelashes. Her oriental face was complemented with a golden amulet.   
"Where are we?" asked Matt   
"Please, you must follow me. I will explain everything to you later." She said. Her voice was calm, like a forest spring.   
She took of her charm quickly, and stuck it in a small groove in the floor. The square of floor where she put her necklace opened up, revealing a long staircase. She jumped down the long passageway, and called for the others to follow.   
The staircase was at least fifty feet long, and she had jumped down it without a single scratch.   
"Weird." Both Yolei and Ken thought. They mentally noted that.   
Kari, who was last down, handed the lady, who was lighting a candle, her periapt.   
" Many thanks." She said as she bowed. They bowed back and started to walk. "My name is Quinivara. I am truly sorry I had to bring you down here without you knowing anything, but, DoArukenimon and MegaMummmymon were coming, and if they saw you-"   
"Who are DoArukenimon and MegaMummymon?" interrupted Cody.   
"The Mega forms of Arukenimon and Mummymon." Answered Quinivara   
"Do you mean we are in the Digital World instead of ancient Japan?" exclaimed Izzy   
"Of course. Now tell me, what century are you from?" asked Quinivara   
"We are from 2027." Answered Mimi   
"Oh, the prophicies are correct-" began Quinivara. Suddenly, there was a huge rumble from above. "We must hurry."   
  
Meanwhile...   
  
Sora looked around her. It was dark. Rain clouds formed over head.   
"Where am I?' she groaned as clutched her throbbing head.   
She was surrounded by two stone walls and two Bachmon. She laid back down on the ground and closed her eyes.   
  
"So, did ya hear that LadyDevimon got banned from the Digiworld."  
asked one of the Bachmon to the other   
"Ya, heard she got in a pretty nasty fight with a DarkLillymon. Talk about a cat fight. Meow!" gossiped the other. "Hey. I think she's awake."  
They both diverted their attention toward the woman.   
"Hey, where am I?" she inquiered defiantly  
"You are in the Digiworld, where else?" answered one of the Bachmon with a grumble  
"Why did you guys kidnapp me?"   
"Orders."  
"From who?"   
"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon flew up in front of the Bachmon, with Angemon, Greymon, Imperialdramon,  
and Lillymon trailing.   
The Bachmon ran for it.   
"See guys, I told you we didn't need Imperialdramon!" exclaimed Davis to the others as they were   
lowered from Imperialdramon's cabin. Imperialdramon De-Digivolved into Woormmon and Veemon.  
"Hey you guys! What is going on?" called Sora   
Kari answered this as she held Gatomon. "Its simple. Darkness has taken over both worlds, and there is nothing  
we can do about it."   
"What!!!" cried Sora. Those were the last words she expacted from a Digidestin   
"Sora, my sister is right. We can't fight. The darkness is too powerful. We have to be subserviant."  
Tai said   
Sora was dumb founded. How could Tai be saying this? How was it hopeless? And what had happened?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Juni's Tale

  
I Don't Own Digimon. Well Dah!   
Part Three: Juni Tale's   
  
"Well, Kita, you sure are doing well. However, that girl and the Digidestin are growing suspicious of our counterparts. You must do a better job." Said an evil voice from a portal   
"I know, my lord. The Digidestin are more keen than we thought. It is very difficult to keep tabs on all of them." Kita answered   
"Well, than write another program. Is it really that difficult!" the entity in the portal was growing annoyed   
"But I already have your first program in effect."   
"Oh, delete those programs. Use their spare data to make a superier program! This one better not fail, or the Consiquences will  
be dire, mind you."   
"Yes my lord. I did ressurect Mummymon and Arukenimon-"   
"You have those fools looking for them! They failed us the first time! Delete their programs immediately!" the voice calmed down a little "Kita. I want a superier program written. I want one that will destroy those brats once and for all!!"   
"Yes my lord." She bowed and the portal fissled out.   
"Control Spire Digimon won't work. Owikawa, a human, failed. Regular Digimon won't do.   
What I need is a-" a grim little smile spread across her face   
  
DoArukenimon and MegaMummymon crashed through the roof of the tunnel.   
Mimi screamed.   
"Bandage Blaster!" called MegaMummymon. Just as his attack was about to destroy the Digidestin once and for all,   
they mysteriously disappeared.   
"What happened to them?" mumbled Yolei as she stared at the place where they once were.   
"We must keep walking." That was all Quinavara said.   
  
  
Sora sat wondering on Imperialdramon's back. The other Digidestin seemed so hopeless. She looked around the Digital   
World. Everything was bleak and sinister. She glanced at her watch. "Busted." she thought as the hour hand sped crazily   
around the face of the expensive time piece. "Hey you guys! What time is it?" she called. The other Digidestin   
sat on the head of Imperialdramon.   
There was no answer. They were focusing on a flying Digimon on the horizon.   
"Geegomon! Slow down!" called a voice on Geegomon. Geegomon was a massive flying leopark with two  
silvery wings. As he neared, Imperialdramon slowed down and began to fire his Positron Laser.   
"Digital Delete!" screamed the boy as he held out what looked like a Digivice.   
Sora shrieked in pure terror as her friends and their Digimon seemed to melt! Suddenly she was plummeting   
towards the ground below faster than a speeding bullet!   
"Oh no! Geegomon!" The boy didn't have to say anymore. Geegomonwas zooming toward the falling  
Sora.   
"Gotcha!" he said in a mean sounding voice. Sora looked up as she brushed her short carrot   
red hair out of her face.   
"Hi ma!" said the boy. He was tall, with red hair just like Sora's.   
"Juni!" she exclaimed. It was her very own son, Juni! "What is going on??"   
"Well, it all started in gym class. I was running my fiftieth lap when the new girl, I can't  
remember her name, dropped something out of her hand. She was ahead of me, and I picked it up.   
It looked like a Digivice in one of T. K.'s stories. She tried to grab it from me, but I wanted   
to ask her what it was, so I held on tightly. Then she pushed a button, and well, I was in the   
Digiworld."   
"What happened to my friends?" asked Sora  
"They were not really your friends. See, who ever plunged the worlds into darkness can create  
"Programs" of Digimon. When I hold out my Digivice and say Digital delete, i simply delete their   
data. It is quite simple, actually." answered Juni   
" I hate to break up this lovely reunion, but we've got company!" Geegomon said. A women type   
Digimon was drawing closer and she did not look happy.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
